1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the biological control of postharvest diseases in fruits. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of Acremonuim breve, "A. breve," to biologically control the postharvest disease, grey-mold, in pome fruits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grey-mold, a major postharvest disease of fruit, is caused by the fungus, Botrytis cinerea Pers. ex Fril, "B. cinerea." Primarily a storage disease, grey-mold rot, as well as other fungi-induced postharvest diseases, causes considerable economical losses to the fruit industry each year.
Traditional attempts to control post-harvest diseases have involved the treatment of the fruit, after harvest and before storage, with a fungicide. However, increasing numbers of fungicide-tolerant strains of pathogens associated with postharvest diseases, as well as the need for fungicides which are safe to the environment and humans, have created the necessity for alternatives methods to control these diseases.
One alternative has been the use of biological agents to control postharvest diseases in fruit. Brown rot in peaches caused by Monilinia fructicola (Wint.) Honey was sucessfully controlled with Bacillus subtilis. Pusey et al. [Plant Dis. 86:753-756 (1984)]; Wilson et al. [Plant Dis. 69:375-378 (1985)]. Trichoderma viride Pers. & S. F. Gray applied to strawberry plants in the field partially controlled grey-mold on strawberry fruits after harvest. Tronsmo et al. [Neth. J. Plant Pathol. 83(suppl. 1): 449-455(1977)]. Also, partial control of rot in apples caused by B. cinerea flower infection was obtained by applying conidia T. harzianium Rifai to apple trees during bloom. Control was comparable to prior known fungicidal treatments. Tronsmo et al. [Plant Dis. 64:1009 (1980)].